Read and Learn
by Han dj
Summary: Shego learned something about Kim, will she use it for her advantage?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Kim Possible

Summary: Shego learned something after kidnapping the Tweebs. Will Shego use the knowledge for her own advantage? (KIGO syempre!)

Rating: M (For safety purposes)

A/N: I can't think straight so instead of updating any of my stories, I decided to write this two shot fiction wherein the plot was plaguing my head for days now (Oh and expect a very long two shots). This won't reach my beta so expect a tremendous grammatical error and incongruence (Hyper!). If anyone knew about "Diary" by Neil Sedaka, not the one by bread (I found her diary underneath a tree…started reading about me…, no not that one.) then that song inspired this story.

Early note: I won't be telling if a part is written in POV or not, I'm sure you'll get it.

Read and Learn

Today is supposed to be my vacation. I told my employer that I am taking this whole week as a vacation, but no…my damn employer had to call me in the middle of my _spa_ day because he suddenly had a bright idea on how to take over the world and finally be rid of my archenemy…

Well…Kim Possible _was_ my archenemy

_Is__…_until two alien invaders decided that Earth was the best planet to have…no, I think it was that woman Warmonga's idea because she wanted revenge against me…and pumpkin of course, so she decided to come here and brought with her Warhok…eww, I've never seen two very ugly species in my life…ever

So to continue with my rant, after that incident and with the following recognition of me and my employer, Kim Possible _is_ my archenemy no more. We decided to give evil a rest and my employer even tried doing something good, but I guess him being blue and being a jerk will always keep him from his intended _success_ just like before, when his circle of friends (and that includes pumpkin's father mind you!) laughed at him for inventing bebes so he can have a date! (He could have just dated Warmonga.) So the series of unfortunate events after our recognition brought my employer to turn back to evil once again…not that Drakken really was evil, he was just…stupid.

And after suggesting projects after projects which I always blow off in his face (because all those projects were stupid…how will transforming everyone into a blue skinned male be not stupid and how the hell will it take over the world?), he finally thought of something intelligible

He asked me to kidnap my archenemy's brothers

That wasn't too brilliant, but at least that's evil enough, and though I am not into kidnapping, he was able to persuade me because he promised me a one month, fully paid vacation if I'd be able to deliver the twins in his lair. Well, after bargaining for a month fully paid vacation plus 10 percent increase in my monthly salary, we made an agreement (exclude the 10 percent increase…) and that's why I am here inside his lair right now making sure that the twins cannot escape. (I knew about how tricky they are…from Kimmie's own lips duh!)

I am pacing in front of the twins as I waited for Dr. D; he wants me to look after the two as he doesn't trust his henchmen to look after them without unwanted incident. I stopped pacing and looked at the twins who were now wearing pleading eyes, "Why the hell do you two look like that?" I asked irritated

"Mmmfff hrrrmmph!" One of them said

I scrunched my forehead, stepped closer and removed the plaster in their mouth, "Now, talk clearly!" I screamed. I was hoping that the twins will be scared from my tone of voice, but instead, the two started grinning at me and it made me more irritated, "The hell…"

"We know that you…" Jim said

"…have special feelings for our sister!" Tim added

My eyes widened _how the hell did they know about__…_I raised one arm and ignited my plasma before I stepped closer to the twins, "One of you will tell me how did you know about that or I swear, when pumpkin rescues you from me, she will have a hard time telling where your eyes, nose and lips were on your face!" I screamed _damn! No one__…__as in no one has crossed me yet! And no one as in no one has read through my private diary!_

_Read my diary__…__but my diary is locked and needed password to open it__…_

One of them grinned, "1908050715!" he screamed and then looked at his twin brother beside him

"Kimberly Anne Possible Go…hey Tim does that name rings a bell to you?" he asked looking at his twin brother

"Oh yeah," Tim I assume as that's what this Jim called him replied grinning

"You…" I growled and my plasma intensified, "I don't care if princess kills me or if Dr. D won't pay me but I am going to kill you two!!" I screamed and my eyes narrowed at the two young Possibles before I walked slowly towards them

"NOO!" Jim screamed

"We already gave you Kim's password to her diary! Don't kill us and let us go! We'll even help you!!" Tim screamed the sentence

I stopped from advancing and put off my plasma as I look at the twins with curiosity, "What password are you talking about?" I asked

Tim sighed in relief, "Kim kept her diary in the internet too, just like you keeping your diary at the villain's intranet." He explained, "I gave you Kim's password before Jim announced yours."

I looked at Tim, "Write it!" I said

"But how can I write? My hands are tied, I'm no magician."

I kept my composure intact

"How about we make a deal?" the one named Jim said and I look at him, a bit interested _let__'__s see what you two can offer_

"Okay…let me hear what you have, if I like it and if I like your price, then we can close the deal, but If I don't…"

"I'm sure you'll like what I have in mind." Jim said grinning

The other one, Tim was frowning at his brother and he said, "Why don't I know that plan of yours? That's unfair! You always knew about mine!" he whined

My eyes got bigger at them _holy shit, these two reminds me of the Wegos minus the special powers_ I thought and shook my head in exasperation, "ALRIGHT!" I screamed, "Stop fighting you two and just tell me about your deal, or we can just all forget it because I am not going to let you two out of this lair with that secret of mine,

entiendes?" I said with finality

"Si señorita!" the twins replied simultaneously

Silence

"So?"

"Okay…my offer is that we can help you bed Kim in one month." Jim said which caused my eyes to bulged out of my face

"BRAT!" I screamed

"What? We knew about your fantasies regarding Kim and we gave you the password to Kim's diary, you've got the edge!" Jim told me and made me think of it

"You're actually selling Kim! Jim! Are you out of your mind?" the one named Tim put some sense in Jim's brain and I admit, he made me smile inside _aww…brother's concern for his sister_

"I will be out of my mind if that Dr. Drakken comes back with that neural compliance chip and decided to use it on my head! If you want that then stay here, but I tell you, I'm out!" Jim explained _well he also had a point, genius children, no wonder Kim labeled them as dangerous _I thought

Kim in my bed in one month… I thought before looking at the two in front of me, "One week." I finally said faking apathy

The two frowned

"Two weeks, deal or no deal!" Tim replied

I looked at him, "I thought you're against this?" I asked

"But I don't want to have that compliance chip on my head, besides it'll be cool to have a sister-in-law with such power!" Tim said grinning

Sister…in…law…oh I think I love these kids, "DEAL!"

"Hick a peek a boo!"

"Booshaw!"

So Dr. D came back without the twins and all his henchmen 'pasted' to his lair's wall…

"SHEGO!!"

KPKPKP

"Mom!!" I ran down to our living room to look for my mother, and there she was on the living room couch watching an episode of Gray's Anatomy,

She looked at me and smiled before she patted the space beside her, "What is it sweetie?" my mom asked

"The tweebs aren't in their room yet, and it's already 6." I asked. So I'm concern, they're my brothers despite the fact that they are tweebs, still they're my tweebs.

I saw my mom's brow furrowed, "Can't you call your brothers by their names?"

I sighed in resignation. "Okay, Jim and Tim aren't in their room yet…"

"They called 30 minutes ago and told me that they were caught in practice and that they'll be heading to their friend's house to do some homework." My mom said happily, "Aren't they quite the responsible students now?"

Alright, something's brewing here. Jim and Tim students, check. Jim and Tim practicing for soccer, check again. Jim and Tim going to their friend's house to study…that's a big, big cross mark. The tweebs' motto: We are genius, we need not study anymore. So this smells so much like…

"Oh Kimmie, don't you worry yourself about them, they promised to be back at 8 and even asked me to leave them some of my brain loaf." My mom said pulling me out of trance

I looked at her and smiled before I nodded my head, but deep inside

_There__'__s really something bad going on, if not for them then it__'__s for me_

KPKPKP

"Okay, how the hell did you two get princess' password?" I asked. I was seated at the chair in front of my computer and the twins were standing at my back, leaning forward to look into my computer's wide screen.

So no one knew about this house of mine. Not even my mother, or brothers or even Dr. D., I think I am really desperate to let these two come inside and even lead them to my computer room. Well my house wasn't that grand, but still this is my house, my safety net against the tumultuous world outside…well when I'm not the one causing the chaos of course

"Kim's password was really easy to hack, she has no originality." Tim replied. Good thing I was able to think of something so I can recognize one from the other

"Yeah, Tim is right, we had decoded her password 15 times, and this is the 16th." Jim added. So I did cut Jim's and Tim's hair at the back and put their initials there, but I also gave Jim's front hair some extra color and he liked it _cool_ he said

"Okay…that was reasonable, how about my password?" I asked

The two looked at me as if I've grown another head,

"Duh? You've been like…" Jim said making a quote-unquote sign in the air, "…sexing Kim while fighting her, so it was a very easy guess." He finished

"It's like a give away already!" Tim added

I could feel my cheeks heat up from Jim's observation, _so I was sexing Kim while we__'__re fighting huh?_ I never really thought of it until tonight and to think it took two kids to make me realize that _oh God, I am sexing Kim when we were fighting _but how the hell did they get into the villains intranet? I was about to ask that when the page finally loaded, my eyes bugged out from the bulk of entries in Kimmie's electronic diary, "Finally!" I exclaimed exasperatedly and slumped my shoulders when I saw how long it will take me to sort out Kimmie's entry, "How the hell am I going through all of these?!" I asked no one in particular as I raised my hands to the ceiling as if I was asking God for mercy

"Falling in love is really hard to do." Tim said as he shook his head

"And falling in love makes one stupid." Jim added mirroring Tim's action

I saw them through the monitor's silhouette and turned my head to look at them, "You two are going to help me or you'll never get out of here alive."

"You know you can't threathen us with that." Jim said while Tim nodded his head in agreement

I smirked at them, knowing that I had an ace, "Okay, so I'll just spill all the goods to pumpkin, she may hate me but what's the difference? At least I won't be sharing the same roof with…" I haven't finished my sentence yet when the screen suddenly scrolled down to the page where I want it. I smiled evilly at Tim who has just removed his hand from the keyboard, he has his head turned on me and he was grinning like a kid asking for a candy, "Better…maybe I won't tell Kimmie anymore." I said before I returned my focus on the electronic diary

"Oh come on! We'll be helping you here! Can't we at least have your word that you're not going to spill anything to Kim?" Tim begged

"Yeah! We'll do everything! We'll spy for you! We'll even get her underwear samples for you!" Jim added

And Jim's offer made my eyes widened, and I began coughing, _what the hell were these boys reading? I haven__'__t even thought any of these if not for them! Jeez__…__Mrs. Possible will have a lot in her hands when these two grow up! _I told myself as I shook my head to eliminate my face with any trace of blush, "Okay! One more idea like that and I'll throw both of you to my wild cats!"

Tim and Jim snickered instead of being intimidated or be scared. I looked at the two and stood up to face them, "So what time did you tell your mother that you need to be home?" I asked

"8," Jim answered

"But we can be late if…" Tim was about to add something not good

"If I skin the both of you alive, so pack your things already and I'll drive you home." I told them before I walked passed the two, "And no one, I mean no one from you will lay a hand on my computer!" I added before I disappeared in front of them, "I can see you!" I screamed again and heard the twins laughed from a distance

KPKPKP

I was a bit out of myself when I went to the university earlier this morning. Last night while waiting for my brother's to come, I saw them got off a black sports car. Not that I mind them being driven to our house, that was nice of their friend's parents to do that, but I knew about Jim and Tim's friends and none of them drives such a car. I know I'm being judgmental, but I knew my brothers' peers and those that are close to them. My brothers never go to anyone's houses unless they are their close friend. So I wondered who among their friends took them home last night.

Not to mention the sudden sweetness of the two to me. I know that during rough times, the twins will stop teasing or tormenting me, but there was no occasion that they become sweet to the extent of Tim pulling a chair for me to sit on. How weird was that?

"I tell you GF, if that locker gives out and decided to drop on you, you'll never notice and I will be crying my ass over a flattened Kim Possible. So what's eating you?" My friend Monique asked me.

Me and Monique went to Middleton University for college. I am taking Bachelor of Science in Physics while Monique decided to pursue a career in design.

After graduation, Ron's fear about our relationship happened. He wasn't accepted to any of the school he applied to since his GWA didn't meet their standard, not even for cooking school, but there was this Chinese monk school that specializes with cooking that state their interest in him. He didn't want to go there first, but as days go by I could feel that Ron wanted it and that our relationship was the only thing that hinders him to accept the invitation, so I had to do the right thing…

We broke off

No promises made. We need to move on and look forward to a brighter future for the two of us. There was less communication now but I know that Ron is still my best friend…even after all that happened

"So aren't you going to answer me?" Monique asked me again so I faced her and smiled

"Nothing that isn't normal…" I cut myself, what happened to my brothers isn't normal, "…well, it's not normal but really it was supposed to be normal." I don't think I made sense at all

"You don't make any sense Kim." Monique said frowning, _see? I__'__m not making any sense, _"So decide whether it's normal or not."

"Well, I was actually thinking about my brothers."

"Really now?"

I nodded my head and then I sighed before I slump my shoulders, "My brothers went to their friend's house yesterday to study." I told Monique.

Monique's brows were raised high up when I looked at her "That's what's eating you?" she asked me, "GF! Aren't you supposed to be proud that your brothers were studying?"

"Hello, Monique? My brothers…we are talking about Jim and Tim here, not just a…" I made a quote-unquote gesture in the air, "…normal brother that would go to their friend's house for a study get together! This is Jim and Tim, my brothers with a…" another quote-unquote gesture, "…no study policy ever!"

I watched Monique as her frown deepened, "Aren't you going to give them the benefit of the doubt? They might have realized that it is still better for them to study…"

"Oh yes," I cut Monique, "I did gave them the benefit of the doubt and I doubt that they aren't doing something that will jeopardize me." I said exasperatedly, "And that could be the reason why they were so extra _sweet _to their older sister…and that's me!" I said emphasizing sweet for Monique to get what I mean

"Oh…" she moaned and then she nodded her head in understanding

Silence

"Have you…you know, checked on your electronic diary?" Monique suddenly asked

My eyes widened _why didn__'__t I think of that? _I looked at Monique with a twinkling eyes, "You're an angel Mo, and Thank you for reminding me about that!"

I didn't wait for Monique to answer me instead I turned around to face my locker and opened it to reveal my computer. I opened the computer and contacted Wade. He was smiling when he appeared on my monitor, "Wade, I need a favor," I said without even saying 'hello' first

"Whoa!" Wade exclaimed, his eyes wide, "What's so urgent you look like you're going to eat someone alive Kim?" he asked. I can't believe that an additional year to Wade's age could make him that mature already

"Sorry, "I said smiling at my friend, "I need you to do me a favor, please and thank you Wade." I said, I saw him laugh at my statement

"Okay, you know I can't say no to you Kim."

"You rock Wade," I smiled at him again, "Can you please see if someone hacked on my electronic diary again Wade?" I asked

His face brightened at the thought, "Having brother trouble again?" I nodded my head in agreement, "Okay, will you give me a minute?" I nodded again and waited. Before even the one minute time mark expired, Wade got back at me, "No hackers Kim." I frowned, "It's either there really was no one who hacked in your diary or the hackers found a way to erase their trail so they cannot be traced." Wade told me

That news gave me a mixed feeling of relief and anxiety. But between the two, anxiety weighs more because if the tweebs found a way to erase their trail from Wade, then they can freely hack on my diary anytime they want without me finding out. And to add to the insult, I can't even get angry at them because I have no proof that they hacked into my computer…_NERDS!!_

"I am so blessed to have a pervert brother and not a genius-pervert brother." Monique said while she leaned on my locker, she has her eyes on Wade and Wade's eyes were on her

"Yeah…you're not helping Monique." I said before a shrugged my shoulders as I saw them exchanging sweet glances, "And will you two please continue that sugary-sweet glances somewhere that is _not _my locker?" I said

Monique looked at me with a grin, "Jealous much?"

I scoffed at her then returned my eyes on my monitor, "Bye Wade…" I said. Wade was about to protest but I turned off the computer before he could say anything

"That was cruel GF." Monique said then she lightly tagged me on my arm, "So found your ideal 'lover'?" she asked

I felt my face heat up and I know a blush could be seen on my face already, "Still looking,"

We both giggled and then we headed to the school canteen for lunch

KPKPKP

**Five**

_I really have no idea why I fell for Ron, maybe I didn__'__t, maybe the real reason was because he was my friend, but despite the fact that we were together, I wasn__'__t attracted to him the way I was attracted to Josh or Eric (and to think he was a synthodrone). The way they carry themselves, the way they dress, the way they speak. I know it__'__s shallow for me to be attracted to a person__'__s physical attribute, but attraction always starts a relation, the rest will follow__…__sometimes I even thought that I might be attracted to that most unlikely person__…__just because that person filled up this hole that Ron wasn__'__t able to fill._

(Target on sight) voice 1 said followed by a low static

"Roger that." The person on the other end of the communication device replied.

(5 minutes until the fox reaches position A) voice 2 from the device

"How many minutes do I have to make it on time before she arrives at point C?" The person asked

(If you hurry, you can be on point C in 10, which will leave you…) voice 2 replied and stalled which was followed by static

(…at least 3 more minutes before she reaches that point..) Voice 1 finished for voice 2

"Need more time, do something to stall target." The voice said irritated

(Negative!) Both voice said simultaneously

"20 dollars." The voice said

Static followed

(25, deal or no deal!) Voice 2 said

The person on the other end of the device growled, "Deal! You two will pay once this is over…TWEEBS!"

(Hey! We're helping you here! It's not in our contract that we distract Kim!) Voice 1 said

(So Jim says, you want us to work, you have to pay!) Voice 2 added

"Brat!" the person growled, "Okay, be sure you two make some good distractions, I need at least 15 minutes. It's hard to look good before jogging on a freezing, fucking morning!" the person said

(You cursed! That's an additional 5 dollars!) Voice 1 said

"I'll give you 5 dollars worth of plasma enema when I get my hands on you." The person added

(We're kidding!) Voice 2 said in a squeal

(Target halfway to point B!) Voice 1 squealed

"Stall or you'll never get your 25 instead you'll get a plasma enema!"

(Roger that!)

XXX

Jogging in the morning always calmed my nerves, the last time I had a work out care of Shego was even before my graduation. Yes, Dr. Drakken and Shego disappeared after the recognition given to them by the government and by Global Justice. I was even hoping, (though I knew that wishing for it wasn't good for the state) that Dr. D finally manages to think of something to take over the world again so that I could face Shego one on one again. I miss fighting her…I hadn't needed a jogging or exercise those days…those good old days.

So when I felt that my body needed the work-out, here I am doing some exercise and jogging in the morning before I go to school, so less fight, less sleep over…more exercise.

My mind was wandering about when I heard something, like a high speed projectile object passed by me. I'm not Super girl so there is no way for me to stake my claim, but the scream following that caught my attention and brought my focus to the place where the scream was heard. I almost laughed when I saw no other than the great Bonnie Rockwaller slumped on the ground, her skirt sliding up her now very exposed lower extremity, and there was a noticeable bruise forming on her forehead

"Bonnie? What happened to you?"

_-Oh yeah, try being nice when you__'__re dying inside to let that uproarious laugh out-_

_Who invented conscience anyway? _I ignored that voice of reason and focused my eyes on Bonnie

"Someone will have to pay for humiliating me like this!" Bonnie screamed as she tried hard to get up and regain her dignity, "YOU POSSIBLE!" she suddenly screamed as she points a finger on my face

"What did I do now? I was meters away from you! I didn't even know you're here to jog." I reasoned, well that's the truth, why would she point an accusing finger on me when there's no one to be blame for whatever humiliating thing that happened to her?

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THIS HAPPENED! YOU BROUGHT YOUR BAD LUCK ON ME!" she yelled again and after yelling, she started bawling like child

I don't know what happened to her, but this is one scene I'll never miss in my lifetime. And if seeing Bonnie like this made me question her sanity, the sudden appearance of Senior Senior Junior, and the young man trying to pacify my brunette ex-classmate/ ex co-cheerleader was really hilarious _my God__…__I feel like watching a circus!_

So before I end up peeing my jogging pants from trying to hold on my laughter, I decided to turn around and continue my exercise. Though it's hard to jog when you're laughing your ass out.

XXX

(Target about to reach point C) Voice 2 announced

"Good distraction, I'm ready to meet princess."

(T1, T2 out. See you on next mission…Green flame.)

"Over and out."

XXX

"Hello Princess…"

Is this day a curse or a blessing…I knew that voice! First, I saw Bonnie for the first time after graduation and have the most hilarious scene ever, and now…another sudden appearance of someone I knew after a very long time of not…

"Watch where you're heading princess!"

Shego said smirking at me

And why would she not? Here I am looking like a dumb pervert! I know my eyes were wide, my jaw slackened and perhaps there are drools on the sides of my mouth. Shego suddenly appeared before my eyes after how many months of being in absentia…looking like a hot (did I just said hot?), okay very hot athlete. She's wearing a dark green and black sport top that ends just below her chest, leaving her well toned abdomen exposed, and paired it with a skimpy black race short. Her feet have black running shoes. Her long, luscious hair was done in a single ponytail, with a dark green band on her forehead. Her wrists have dark green wrist protectors

"If you keep on looking at me like that princess, you might end up …"

End up what?

"OOFF!" I made a sound when my feet suddenly caught a branch and caused me to fall on the ground face first

Well… would have fallen on the ground if not for Shego stopping my fall by catching me in her arms. I have to close my eyes as her scent attacked my nose and decided to freeze my brain…_God that perfume__…__ this is the perfume I was looking for in a man__…__she smells so divine! Shego uses this perfume? Since when? Did I miss it when we were fighting? Oh perhaps__…_

_-you never tried smelling her during your fights__…__unless you do and I__'__m not aware that your doing it-_

"Princess are you alright?" Shego asked, she was kneeling on one leg and the other one was supporting my body. My eyes widened when it opened as I saw my arms wounded around her…sweaty…warm…supple neck, "Princess…"

Okay…my brain circuitry is running miles per minute and yet I seemed to not be doing anything _move Possible! Move!_ "She…Shego?" was all I can do despite the millions of stimulus that ignites my nerves,

"Yeah…" she smiled at me…Shego smiled at me, she didn't smirk and she didn't tease!

My eyes widened at the realization and I hurriedly let go of her neck and stood up, "SHEGO!" I yelled, she stood up and look down at me. She was still at a very close distance and I can smell her sweat laden body mixed with that perfume I adore so much…why can't any of my dates ware this perfume?

_-Yeah__…__as if any of your dates can afford it-_

I ignored that voice once again. "Why…why are you here?" I asked, okay that was a dumb question

"Well as you can see…you're not the only one jogging princess. And I believe you don't own the park?" she replied and her reply caused me to blush

"Of course! I don't own the park…it's just…you…you disappeared and suddenly here you are…"

I watched as Shego turned around and face the other way, "I found something interesting here princess," she shrugged her shoulder, "I'm quite hungry, been jogging long now," she returned her focus on me, "How about you?"

I wasn't able to reply at once. Shego is actually asking me to eat breakfast with her? "Ammm…"

"Come on princess," she didn't wait for me to answer; she just grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a nearby cafeteria.

We had a great time. Shego exchanged thoughts, points of view and laughter with me, and the whole time, she didn't taunt nor teased me. After eating, we jogged again, and I can't help it if my gaze fell on her most of the time. I didn't noticed Shego's body movement, the flow to which her muscles relax and contracts, the sway of her hips, how her green hued skinned never affect her attitude towards herself, the way she carries a conversation, the way she carries herself no matter what she's wearing, haven't noticed all of these until now.

"Well princess…its nice chatting with you, I better go now…you must have classes later on?"

A very acceptable revelation

"Yes," I replied, I only got the _classes later on_ from her sentence. I watched her turn around and jogged away from me, she looked back, smiled at me and waved her hand goodbye, "Shego!" I screamed, she didn't screamed back but she stopped and look back at me, "Will you be here again tomorrow?" I yelled my question _Oh please say you will__…__please say you will__…_

"If it's okay with you…"

_Yes! _I pumped my arms in my head, "I'll see you then tomorrow! I come here at 7!" I almost felt my face broke apart from the way I'm smiling. I saw her nod her head in agreement before she jogged away and finally disappeared from my sight

_A blessed day indeed!_ I told myself before I jogged back to my family's house

KPKPKP

"Dear Diary, Step 1 of my mission success…princess invited me to join her tomorrow morning. Kudos to me…but need to prepare for the second step." I pressed enter to save my only entry for the day

And before I knew it, I was again reading entry number four.

KPKPKP

**Four**

_Monique always tells me that I am a very complex girlfriend, one time I like my boyfriend to be sweet, caring, cuddly, and then I__'__ll change my mind and wanted my boyfriend to be all action packed, adventurous, and risky. The truth? Monique and my exes just didn__'__t get me, was it too bad to_ _have the best of both worlds? Someone who__'__s not afraid to take a risk with life and yet sweet and cuddly? Someone who could make me scream with adventure and yet__…__willing to see my lighter, childish side?_

(I've got the address,) Jim said over the microphone

"Did they agree with the price?" Shego asked

(They are willing to sell much cheaper and even considered giving it for free, but they needed something in return.) Tim added

"What?"

(I think your employer got this diamond that runs one of his doomsday device?) Tim said then followed by static

"You mean the one I took from Conga?" Shego asked frowning, "I am not going back to that place just to be mauled by those meat eating gorillas!" she exclaimed

(They're not asking you to go there, they want that diamond so they can use their new machine to make new models.) Jim explained

Silence

(That's what they were asking and as a replacement, you can take home five of their most priced collectibles.) Tim

(A sure hit Shego.)

Shego scrunched her forehead in thought, "Okay, I have a plan. I do hope you get the specifications I asked you to do for my 1098S?"

Shego heard the two snickered before answering, (you'll fly Shego…you'll fly!)

Shego doesn't want to think of what the tweebs did to her priced Ducati 1098S, but she have seen them tinkle on difficult things, and she could trust these two rather than trust Dr. Drakken with her baby, "I'll collect it tomorrow after lunch." She said before cutting the connection and heads out for her employer's lair.

KPKPKP

"Three days GF! Three straight days!" Monique said raising three fingers in front of my face. I was smiling at her as she do that, "What is it that made you smile like that?" she asked with her forehead scrunched, trying hard to get deeper into me

"I told you, I had the best exercise…" I was cut by Monique shrieking while her eyes bulged out in excitement

"You're freaking serious?! You found your man and you're shagging with him!" she squealed

I frowned at first but my eyes widened as I realize what she realized, "Oh my GOD! No! Of course not!" I yelled at her, my face so hot it can cook an egg

She stop squealing, "You're not what? So you're not shagging the man, okay…so spill who is this mystery guy?" she asked without batting an eyelash

I slumped my shoulders, "There's no man…"

She cut me again when her eyes widened and she said, "You found a woman then?"

If my face could get any redder, it would have, _I found a woman__…__oh yeah__…__I did and guess what? She__'__s not just any woman, she__'__s Shego__…_ "Look, I found the best jogging partner, someone who can actually keep up with me. That's it thank you very much!" I said

"Okay." Monique relaxed on her chair, "The bell is taking quite a while, I wonder if Mrs. Kinston will let us leave even before the bell rings. I'm bored." Monique lamented

"You're complaining? Imagine me being unproductive like this for how many months now…" I countered and whatever Monique wanted to say was interrupted by my kimmunicator beeping, _wish Wade found me a mission__…__I will climb every tree to rescue a cat just get me out of this boredom Wade__…_ I thought before opening my kimmunicator and my eyes widened when it was Shego's face that greeted me

"_Hi pumpkin__…"__ she greeted_

"Shego?" I whispered after I scooted away from Monique, the black beauty glared at my action, "Why are you calling and how did you…"

"_I got limited time pumpkin, I hacked on your friend__'__s site and it__'__ll be soon until he tracks me, so listen, I__'__ll be waiting for you at the alley beside your university, I__'__m taking you riding with my baby and we__'__re going somewhere.__"_Shego said before she smiled at me and without waiting for my response cut the connection

10 seconds after Shego's call, Wade contacted me asking me If I got an unknown caller, so I lied, "No," Wade frowned, I knew he didn't believed me for I'm a terrible liar, but what could he do?

"_Just be careful Kim, Okay?__"_ he said before cutting the connection

And thank God…the bell finally rang

KPKPKP

I can see Kimmie coming. I was hidden in the shadow of the large tree where my motorbike was resting. She was looking around probably to see if someone followed her or to look for me. I didn't make it anymore hard for her as I walked out of the shadow and presented myself to her. I almost laughed when I saw her reaction to my appearance. I forgo my black and green catsuit, instead I wore a black leather biker suit that hugs my body just at the right places, showing my well toned abdomen, knee high fitted boots, my hair once again put up on a pony tail, and once again I am wearing that special perfume she liked very much (well…I think I'll make it my official perfume from now on). What's new with my get up was that I am not wearing any make up; I'm not even wearing my black lipstick.

"You should close your mouth princess. We don't want any bees getting in there wouldn't we?" I said smiling at her as she closed her jaw and took her gaze away from my body

"Ah…" Kimmie was fidgeting with her small back pack, her eyes not focusing on one place, "Where…where is your baby? I thought you will bring your baby with you?" She asked with a flushed cheeks _you__'__re too cute to be true princess_

"Yeah, of course, come on follow me princess." I said before walking to where my baby was resting

She stopped advancing when I leaned on my tinkled Ducati 1098S

"That…that is your baby?" She asked and I nodded my head, "I…I thought…"

I frowned, "You thought I was referring to a real baby? As in…" my eyes widened when she nodded her head and bowed down in embarrassment, "Oh…where did you get that idea that I have…"

"Well…I really don't know anything about you…I mean personally…so I thought…" I smiled at her as she stutter

"Okay, I get it. So let's make a deal," I said and watched as she lifted her head to look at me, "You asked me anything about me today, for only today princess, and you'll have your answers, how about that?" I said

She frowned, "So what's in it for you?"

I smiled, "You will ride with me to our point of destination, wearing this." I said showing her a blind fold

"That's a blind fold?" she said a bit nervously

"I know…I need you to trust me princess with this, then I'll entrust you all my secrets…of course you have to asked intelligently to know all of them."

Silence as I waited for her answer _will you trust me princess? I need to know If you trust me enough__…_ I smiled when I saw you took a step closer and take the blindfold from my hand, "You'll answer any questions? No holds Barr?" I nodded my head. I stopped Kimmie from putting the blindfold to her eyes

"Later Kimmie, I want you to enjoy the ride first." I said smiling at her and was relieved that she returned my smile…well maybe even more

KPKPKP

My voice was now raw as Shego made that final leap. We were riding like a wind with her motorcycle; we were so fast I thought I left my shadow at the university. I feel like we were flying with the way she maneuvered the sleek monster she called 1098S. When was the last time I felt this free? Not even free falling made me feel this way…my heart thumping wildly inside my chest, my brain screaming with delight, my nerves all worked up…my body all hot…

_These are all the result of this daredevil stunt me and Shego were pulling off__…__nothing else__…__nothing else__…_

_-You missed this action only Shego can give you, admit it-_

It was that damn voice again

We were both breathing hard when she stopped the bike but she didn't turn off the engine, "Sorry princess, but this is where you need to put that blind fold on." She said

The sudden attack of anxiety hit me, _are we going to do all those stunts again with me blindfolded__…__but I might fall and__…__no I need to trust Shego_ so fighting the sudden surge of anxiety, I put the blindfold on.

Shego didn't ask me if I can see anything or not, she just held my hands and wound it on her waist before she said, "Hold on tight princess." I took a deep breath and did not let it out in anticipation of the stunt we are supposed to do, but there was none. Shego drove slowly this time, careful and slow. No dipping, no curving, no daredevil stunt, she drove as if we were just trying to enjoy the fresh air, trying to enjoy each other's company. I relaxed my hold on her and later on rested my cheek on her warm back _why are you being nice Shego__…__why are you doing this?_

I wasn't aware when Shego pulled on the parking lot and stopped the engine, "Where here princess." I straightened my body and was about to pull the blindfold off my eyes when she stopped me, "Not yet princess." She said and then she guides me after lifting me up from the motorcycle.

I can assume that we were inside a factory or something, the sudden attack of air-conditioned room and the smell of newly made fabrics…I'm not sure what kind of factory though.

Then I heard two men enter to where we are right now and greeted Shego with glee, to the extent of thanking her for what she have done for them and then I felt Shego took my hand and she lead me once again into another room. After sometime of walking, we stopped

"Okay princess," she said as she let me stop and she went behind me to remove the blindfold, "At the count of three, you open your eyes okay?" she said and I nodded my head .

She removed the blindfold and counted 1…2…3

I opened my eyes slowly, and I get the shock of my life

I am in front of the largest collection of cuddle buddies…how…they are already phased out and…

"I looked everywhere to know where I could find cuddlebuddies, and as it turned out, the one that originally made this toys before DNAmy stole it from them kept the originals, and so you are looking at the real prototypes of the cuddlebuddies." Shego explained. My eyes widened as I recognized each of the cuddlebuddies, but there were lots that were not known to me…perhaps because they were the original batch.

Then my attention was caught by a man carrying 5 cuddlebuddies that I am familiar with, the five cuddlebuddies I wasn't able to collect because they phased out,

"As a form of gratitude Miss Go, we would like to present to you these original versions, these are the last of it but we are glad to give it to you as a gift."

Shego wasn't looking at the man, instead she was looking at me, I caught her staring and she smiled, her face darkened a little, "Really, I don't collect them but is it alright If I give those to someone else?" she asked

"These are yours now, how you disposed of them are not our concern anymore." He said and then he handed the still encased cuddlebuddies before leaving

"You know…you can just ask me later about how I know you collecting these things." She told me after handing me the five cuddlebuddies, "We have to go princess, we want you to reach your house before curfew right?" she told me

"How about my questions?" I asked, I really have so much to ask Shego

"55584737295, the night is long princess…"

I don't know what took over me, but I leaped into her arms and kissed her cheek _why am I acting like this__…__this is all your fault Shego__…_my thought as I felt tears welled up from my eyes

And was this just a coincidence…that you of all people could actually understand what I want? What I need?

That you of all people were the one to make me feel vulnerable?

KPKPKP

"Dear Diary, Step 2 another success, Kimmie actually leaped into my arms and kissed my cheek. She was crying after that…but really, I never saw her that happy…and I've never felt so contented in my life before…so contented I feel I could face my brothers and still have this goofy smile on my face…" I write and then pressed enter

I'll leave the 3rd entry for tomorrow…right now, I'll sleep in early and basked with the memory of Kim's lips on my cheek

After I answer this call…

-part 1 end-

Proof read by Mistique four, arigato and I edit some too, and change the ending…I noticed an idea that didn't jive. Conga is a movie, I don't own it as well as Deal or No Deal.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally here is the second and last chapter of this story. I am very sorry that it took me long to update a 2 chaptered story like this, but I wanted to at least balance my updating between my other fictions so that I won't get burn up from writing the same fandom again and again plus work related stress melted my brain! Harharhar.

This story did not and will not reach my beta so forgive the faulty grammar, but I'll try my best to lessen spelling mistakes. Since I've rated this fiction M, this chapter will bear the adult scene so HLS on this chapter…you are warned! (10,664 words! That's long!) Gomen mina for that!

Read and Learn 2

"Girl Friend!" I was pulled from my self made dream world by Monique's hand waving in front of my face. I shook my head and looked at her. The black beauty was wearing an evil grin on her face and her brows were going up and down her forehead alternately

"What's with you Mo?" I asked frowning

Monique's jaw slackened and she waived a hand in front of my face again to catch my seemingly short attention span, "What's with me? Hello GF! I wasn't the one looking out of space and I wasn't the one zoning out!" Monique said then she bent her head sideward as she looked at me trying to act cute

I frowned and slumps my shoulders before replying, "Okay! So I was zoning out, is there anything important I should put my attention right now?" I said a bit irritated

Monique's slack jaw is now accompanied by her widened eyes, "I can't believe you put that tone on me Kim!" Monique said now indignant

I sighed and banged my head on the table in front of me, "Sorry Mo, I think I'm PMSing and yet I'm on the middle of my cycle!" I said and this deflated my friend

Silence

"Okay Kim…what's wrong, I know you've been having a good week and today is not one of them, so spill it so we could work it out…"

"I don't think there's a way to work it out or to work around it or through it…WHATEVER!" I said and ends my tirade with a scream

"Whoa GF! That definitely sounds like _help…anyone_ to me." Monique told me as she scooted closer and she placed a hand on my back, "Come on girl, tell me what's the problem,"

Silence

"Is it that jogging partner of yours?" Monique suddenly asked breaking the silence. I turned my head to look at her, my eyes were wide and my jaws slackened

"How did…" I saw Monique grin, "Am I that transparent?"

I watched as Monique shook her head no, "To others who don't know _The _Kim Possible, no you're not, but girl…we've been through thick and thin and there's no way you can hide…" Monique made a quote-unquote gesture in the air, "…major, as in major happenings in your life, ah-uh, not from me Girl Friend!" Monique emphasized her point by shaking her head 'no'

"God Monique…I don't know if I should label you as God send or…"

"An agent from hell?" Monique finished my sentence, "However you label me girl, I'm not stopping until you tell me what's wrong with you,"

I nodded my head in understanding, well this is Monique and she has her way or there's hell to pay! "Alright, so yeah…you're right about my jogging partner as my problem, but it's too complicated now and I don't think we have the time to…"

"You know…" Monique interrupted me, "I haven't cut class yet, not once in my entire life as a student!" she added

"So what are you insinuating?" I asked after I straightened my body

"How many times have you cut class Kim? As in cut class without the reason of saving the world from megalomaniacs?" Monique asked me

"Well…none?"

"There! I think _we_ need a break!" Monique said, she stood up and took my hand and she pulled me out of our table and out of the university in no time, "And you better start telling your story while you enjoy the ride!" she said as she pushed me inside her car

"Monique?"

KPKPKP

(Flashback, the night before...)

_The red headed teen heroine was pacing in her room, "To call…or not to call…" she chants as she kept on repeating her action. A knock on her door stopped her from trying to burn her room by her constant walking to and fro, the head of her mother was revealed after some time of her not answering or opening the door_

"_Kimmie honey, I accidentally pass by and saw through your ajar door that you have been pacing back and forth for quite sometime now, is there a problem I can help you with?" Anne Possible asked without letting herself in her daughter's room_

"_Oh mom!" Kim exclaimed when she saw her mother's head through her door, "Come in, sorry I was just a little off…"_

_Anne smiled at her daughter and entered the room, she settled at the computer chair after closing the room door and then she looked at her daughter intently, "I don't always see you like this Kim, is this problem about boys?" she asked smiling sweetly_

_Kim's eyes widened, "Boys? Why would you think that I'm having problems with boys?" Kim asked_

"_Well…you and Ron broke up for a while now and I haven't seen you dated anyone yet, but I haven't seen you this bothered before too, so I'm assuming the reason for you to act like tonight must have something to do with boys…" Anne stopped herself from going further when she saw Kim's head shook in disagreement "No? Not boys?"_

_Kim sighed, "Not boys or boy or men mom, no…not that…"_

_Silence_

"_But still, this attitude of yours is about…you know, __**attraction**__?" Anne asked, she had been under stress before when she was trying to think and explore her feelings for her very first attraction…which is now Kim's father, James Possible and she has been acting the same way as Kim_

_Kim replied by just turning her face into something that would be likened to a tomato, "Mom…"_

_Anne stood up, stepped closer to her daughter and embraced the younger red head, "Okay, I won't force you to tell me, but if the situation becomes hard for you, you know that I'll always be here right?" she told her daughter and smiled when she felt her daughter nod on her clavicle, "And you must always remember that whatever it is you've decided regarding this attraction you are undergoing, you will always be our Kimmie-cub, okay?"_

_Kim pulled away from her mother and looked at her face, then she nodded her head, tip toed and kiss her mother on her cheek, "Thanks mom…"_

(End Flash back)

KPKPKP

"So what's the problem girl? It seems to me that your mother was the same old her: supportive and intuitive." Monique said after hearing the first part of my problem

"Oh yeah…she is but how long 'till she knows about who I'm attracted…"

"Look girl friend I don't see your mom as someone who will stop supporting you just because you're gay," she said and I turned my head to look at her, she has her eyes on the road as we drive to anywhere she wants

"Gay? What are you saying…"

"You're attracted to that jogging partner of yours and she's a she, plus I haven't seen you this distraught over Josh, Eric or Ron."

"Monique!" I said with wide eyes, "I wasn't distraught because being attracted to them was nor…" I stopped; _I'm not attracted to them…Josh was my crush because he was almost everyone's crush, Eric…well he made me feel special that time and Ron…Ron is my best friend and it seemed that it was the right thing to do, be Ron's girl friend, _"Okay, so I wasn't distraught but it doesn't mean that…"

"You're not as attracted to those three as you are attracted to this jogging partner of yours." Monique finished for me

"Mo, I'm not attracted…"

"So tell me why are we having this conversation now after cutting classes for the first time Kim?"

Silence

"Okay…I…I'm attracted, but I can't be attracted to her!" I confirmed

Silence and Monique suddenly pulled on the side street and stopped the car engine, she turned to look unto my face, one of her brows was raised high on her forehead and her fingers were drumming on the car's steering wheel, "Tell me Kim _why you_ can't be attracted to her? Are you some kind of a bigot?"

My eyes opened wide at her question, "No! Of course not! I'm no bigot and I have no quirks with gays and lesbians and the like!" I said

"Then why can't you?"

Silence

"Kim! I'm waiting for your answer girl. We can't work this out if you'll leave me blind here!" Monique said sternly

I inhaled, let out a long breath before facing Monique with determination, "Because…because that would mean that I'm attracted to…to…to Shego?" I said then winced while waiting for Monique's violent reaction, but nothing came, and when I looked at her, my girl best friend was grinning wide at me, "Monique? No violent reaction? No _what the heck are you thinking_ about speech? No?" I asked and each question was answered with a shake of her head 'no', "Why?"

"Because I already had a hunch on to who was making you like this, well it's not as if that green skinned hotty doesn't get into your skin since the very first time you've met!"

_Hotty…Monique thinks that Shego is a hotty?!_ "You think Shego is hotty?"

"Duh? All that curves, those long, wavy silky hair, pristine white, flawless skin and killer smile? Even a straight woman would think your Shego is one hot mama Kim."

_My Shego? Hot mama?_

"Oh, and add that dangerous aura and her flaming hands? Oohh, every guy will drool over her and you will be the envy of them for snagging that woman!"

I looked at Monique with a slack jaw, "You…it's…its okay with you if I ended hooking up with Shego?" I watched Monique nod her head

"But tell me girl…how did this started?" Monique asked before she started the car engine again and drove on the road

"Well it started about a year or so ago, right after graduation…"

KPKPKP

_**Three**_

_You know what one sweet thing a guy or anyone can do to a woman? I don't know but I don't see my dad do it and I haven't seen anyone or any guy who've done this to any gal, Ron didn't even bother about buying or even thinking of it…that is for a guy to give his special girl a bouquet of flower just because he wanted to give her, no special reasons or occasions, just because he remembered to buy her a flower with no reason at all_

(I say her favorite flower is a red rose!) Jim said over the computer speaker

(I tell you Jim, Kim's favorite is pink as in Pink!) Tim argued

(Yeah, but she likes pink in her clothes and stuff, not with flowers!) The other reasoned

(There's no way one person can have two favorite colors!)

"Stop you two, stop!" Shego sighed deeply and the twins shut up, "So Kimmie's favorite flower is a rose, not a gumamela, not an orchid but a rose?"

(Yes!) The twins replied together

"Okay, so whatever color as long as it's a rose, okay…"

Silence

(That's it?") Tim asked (You're not going to ask us to do anything for you?") He added

(Yeah, like you know, contact a flower shop…) Jim was cut by Shego

"I can handle this, this is one mission I don't really need much help from you two. So get off my computer now and leave me alone to think."

(Yes boss!) The twins replied and snickered before signing off

Oh yeah… I think I really am becoming sappy…oh no not weak, only sappy. Well Princess' idea of a perfect guy/date is really one of a kind. Anyways, entry number three is sweet…I could go for a date like that as well…how many guys gave their special someone flowers just for the heck of it anyway?

I don't want to admit it, but Kimmie's brothers were really of great help…I'm not sure if I should feel guilty doing this…but I'm kind of desperate, I've been suppressing this whatever feelings for Kimmie for so long I feel I could explode anytime.

Well…if Kimmie decided not to accept my feelings for her despite all these efforts, then I don't know what to do…perhaps I should consider doing what that crazy red headed woman on the bus did to get back her girl…it was sweet but Kimmie is not after me, there's no _was_ between us, so I'm the one pining over princess not vice versa, besides its hard to ask her to tie a black and green ribbon around a tree…

Maybe I should just do this right…

KPKPKP

"Hello Miss Go," the gay-man from the shop greeted the green skinned woman, "It's nice to see you back here in my shop, it has been long since you visited!" he said smiling

"Well seeing that it's also been too long since I had a reason to buy flowers…well…" Shego said smiling sweetly,

"So finally you found a match?"

"Piolo, I found my match a long time ago…I just…"

"Gain the heart to make the move and show her how Sharona Go do the loving thing?" The oh so neat and divine smelling man said giggling, "And I can smell your new perfume from here, and I say you just got a thousand points from me, though I wouldn't want that on my man!" he said

"This is my new favorite scent…"

"She must like it then." Piolo said, "So what can my artistic talent do for you?"

"I want a bouquet of roses in a combination of red and pink and I want it to be catchy…"

"Roses in red and pink, aren't they a bit of a cliché?" Piolo asked

"It's her favorite flower…"

"You know I could do better…if not the best," the man said smiling, "And since you've graced my shop after five long years, I'll have this on my tab,"

Shego just looked at the man, "Why are you offering such a nice thing to me?" she asked skeptically

"I like to play cupids for my own kind…"

Shego frowned then nodded when she realized what he was saying, "You're doing this to help me huh?"

"We never know Miss Go, I might need your help in the future…barter?" he said laughing lightly

Shego smiled, "Okay, so I want the best of course…"

"When will you be back for it? Or rather would you want me to send it…"

Shego shook her head, "I'll be at the vicinity tomorrow and will be with my girl…on a date…if she even knew that we were dating…"

"So…a surprise then?" he said and smiled when Shego nodded her head, "Then, I shall wait for you to come by and pick it up tomorrow," he said handing Shego a card, "I have a new line so give me a ring when you and your girl are in the vicinity already okay?"

Shego took the card, nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

KPKPKP

Saturday morning Shego and I were at the park, all wet with perspiration as we jogged the morning away while talking and chatting happily together, it has been exactly 5 days since Shego came back or should I say showed herself to me, and it's been 5 days since she turned my world upside down…since she made me realize that she's not just Shego my arch nemesis but a lot more

"I haven't asked about Dr. D Shego, what was he up to now? He wasn't doing any world domination in the last 15 months…is it?" I asked Shego suddenly to break the sudden silence

"Well, Dr. D was trying his hands on developing something useful for the world but I guess he wasn't really successful with that." Shego replied

That answer made me nervous, _does that mean Drakken and Shego have__ plans on returning to their evil works again…as in take over the world evil schemes like before?_ _I don't want that to happen, not when I…shit! _I thought

"I told him that he should just venture on that coco moo he loves so much, I think he could make millions on them. I just hope he doesn't mix stupidity with real genius." Shego added without noticing the sudden discomfort inside me

I stopped running and that she noticed so she stopped as well, "I think I had enough Shego, I'm beginning to have leg cramps," I said but it wasn't my legs that's having problem at the moment

My eyes widened when all of a sudden two strong arms carried me to an empty bench near the place where we were standing, Shego sat me on the bench but she remained standing, so I eyed her face and she was wearing her sincerest smile I've ever seen, "Wait for me here while I'll get something for you okay?" She told me before she turned around and ran away from me

_What the hell is happening to me? One time I was wishing that Dr. D would go back to taking over the world so that I can face Shego mano y mano again, and now the thought of her going back to villainy makes me sick! Ahh!_

"Kimmie," Shego was back right after my thoughts left me, "I bought some energy drink, I think this is better than regular water and it may alleviate your cramps." She said and then she handed me the energy drink and sat beside me, "Do you want me to massage your legs?" she asked and I turned my head to look at her abruptly and with wide eyes, "What? I was just offering princess," she said and snickered

But then she forced my legs up and let it rests on her thighs, "SHEGO!"

"I just want to help princess, massaging a cramping muscle works wonders you know!" she said then she ignited her hands to a very warm heat and started kneading my tired but not cramping muscles

-_Good thing you weren't wearing a centurion project or you'll be another human-robot look alike-_

Can't I erase conscience in my head? I drank from the bottle of the energy drink as Shego started massaging my legs, and then I closed my eyes as the heat of her hand and the delightful sensation her kneading hands brought to my sore legs escalates higher…and into my brain, "That was divine Shego…" I found myself whispering, her deep emerald eyes were locked with my forest greens when I opened my eyes

"Princess…I…"

_I…what do you want to say Shego? _"What is it?" I know I'm blushing since my brain is conjuring up things it shouldn't, Shego professing her love to me? Very unlikely…_so stop dreaming Kim_

"There's this newly opened cinema at Upperton Princess and it will show The Mummy three…" Shego began again, _I see, it wasn't only me who's blushing…_ "I heard the cinema shows only 3D technology and it's one of the most comfortable…"

"And costly cinema in the whole city," I finished for her, "Are you asking me if I want to check the cinema with you?" I asked

Shego grinned at me and nodded her head, "I already got two tickets!" she said

I smiled at her, Shego wasn't stopping her massage on my legs as we speak, "So what will you do with the other ticket if I decide to say no?"

Shego frowned, "Well I really don't think that you'll turn me down…"

"You're that confident about yourself huh?"

She smiled a very dazzling smile at me, "You haven't turned me down yet in this 5 days Kimmie, so I don't think there's any way for you to turn me down, but just in case? I have someone in mind to which I could give it."

I laughed at her, "Okay, so I've wanted to check out that cinema for long now, it just doesn't suit my budget, but who am I to say no to God's grace?"

"Hey it's not HIM who paid the tickets I did so it's Shego's grace for you!" And her sarcastic yet funny remarks always make me smile

"So when will this checking be?" I asked

"The ticket's schedule is tonight at 6?" She said stopping her massage

I smiled and brought down my legs off her, "Good thing it's a Saturday and I have no homework to do…"

"You don't, I heard you cut class yesterday." Shego told me and I faced her and slapped her arm lightly

"Who told you that?!"

She waved her hand in the air to dismiss the topic but I frowned so she answered, "Reliable sources!" she then stood up abruptly, "You on for another 30 minutes run?" she asked

"Bring it on Shego!"

And we did run for another hour…

KPKPKP

It was 8 in the evening when we went out of the cinema, we both were wearing casual clothes just right for the occasion, Kim was wearing a sleeveless black blouse over a pleated brown pants and brown moccasin shoes while I on the other hand was wearing a green cardigan over a spaghetti strapped white blouse paired with a black cut off jeans and a pair of black sandals.

"It was great! The cinema was the best and the movie was good too!" Kim said excitedly

"Oh yeah, I think I'm in love with Jet li!" I said then I looked at her and smiled, "Had a good time?" I asked the smiling red head

Kim looked at me with twinkling eyes and nodded her head, "Yes, I had a good time…" there was silence between us all of a sudden, "Thanks Shego." She added breaking it

Silence again

_Why the hell am I nervous about what I'm about to do? It's not as if I'm doing something illegal__…well I never get this nervous when I'm about to do some criminal activity…God Kim…the things you do to me!_ I thought as we walked along the street, "There's a nice diner near hear pumpkin, want to hit it and you know…" Jeez, I'm like a bumbling teenager! Gah!

"Sure Shego…the popcorn was good but it's not enough!" she said and then she tapped her unexposed abdomen

"Good, so a little walk is alright with you?" I asked _God Kimmie you have to say yes or this mission will not be fruitful at all!_

"Oh yes, I need to burn down some calories when we are to take thousands in a little while!" Kim said happily

_Yes! _"Okay, I think I need that too!"

So there we go, we started walking towards our destination and as we walked along the road, we pass by the flower shop so I stopped and looked at the window where the arranged flowers were exhibited and my eyes widened at the sight of the most gorgeous arrangement I've seen…a bouquet of roses in all colors

"Wow…" I heard Kim say, "That is a very beautiful bouquet!" she said then she looked at her stomach when it growled, "But I can't eat that right now!" she said before turning around to face the diner where we are suppose to go

I saw Piolo looking at me thru the window and pointing at the flower bouquet I was looking at, so I nodded my head and turned to look at the way of the diner, "Come on princess!" I said then I jogged towards the diner and looked back to see Kim jogging after me

"Hey! I'm not that hungry!" she shouted

"I know!" I shouted back. Once we entered the diner, we sat ourselves on a vacant place and started ordering, about 5 minutes after we made our order, "Hey princess, need to go to the ladies room." I said

"Okay," then I watched her look around, "I don't see any restroom sign here,"

"It's outside princess so wait for me here okay?" I smiled when she nodded at me

Outside, I hurriedly run towards the flower shop and took the bouquet Piolo made especially for Kimmie, _It's lovely…I hope you like this princess,_

Kim's eyes widened when I get back inside the diner, her eyes were at the bouquet of roses in my arms, "Shego…"

"I like it, I thought it was very beautiful and it reminds me of…" I smiled at her after I took a sit in front of her and handed her the flowers, "…you,"

I saw her eyes watered as she accepts the flowers, "Why?" she asked suddenly

"Why what?" I asked

"Why are you giving me this…"

I frowned, "Do I need reasons to give out flowers? Besides I saw how your eyes twinkled when you saw that from the flower shop,"

"Shego…" she was looking at me and then the waitress with our food came, she put the food down and then she looked at the flowers too

"That was sweet, so what's the occasion?" the waitress asked

I looked at her and shook her head, "Nothing. We were walking and I saw this flowers, doesn't this flowers reminds you of her?" I asked then pointed a finger on the now blushing, teary eyed Kim Possible

The waitress looked at her and nodded her head, "Right you are miss!" she said, "Just call me when you need anything okay…" she said then she looked at Kim again, "You're one lucky gal! I would have given my boyfriend anything he wants if he could only give me even a single flower out of the blue!" she said before leaving

"I could have done the same…" I heard Kim whispered

"So the buffoon didn't…"

"Ron, his name is Ron and he's not my boyfriend anymore." Kim said smiling

I started eating, "Eat your food Kimmie, it's not good when eaten cold!" I said and watched as she lay the flowers gently beside her

"Thanks Shego…you've done so much…"

I waved a hand in the air to tell her to forget it, then we ate silently before I asked, "So what happened to you and the buf…Ron," I saw her smile at my slipped and she started telling their stories

We've spent about an hour at the diner and then I drove Kim back home. The driveway of the Possible's house was still brightly lit and it seemed that someone is waiting for Kimmie. So I didn't go down to play gentle-lady to Kim because I'm afraid I might get Kim into trouble if her parents saw me taking her home at this hour of night. She was carrying the flowers and was already at the front of their door, I wasn't getting out of the driveway as I wanted to wait for her to go inside, and made sure she's safe before I leave

And then I saw her returned to my car, walked over to the driver's window so I opened it and my eyes widened when Kim leaned forward and captured my lips with her _I think I died and went to heaven_ I thought as her kiss lingered for a little while. We were both sporting a blush when our lips parted

"Thank you Shego for this very lovely evening," she said, I wasn't able to formulate any words as I had two fingers across my lips…trying to feel Kim's lips on mine, "I'll see you again right?" she asked and all I can do was nod my head and watched her walked towards their house, got her key and opened their door before she finally vanishes from my sight

_God…I am really in love with Kim Possible…_

KPKPKP

_Mission no. 3 successful, My Kimmie kissed me on my lips…and it's not just a peck, but it was full of emotion, if I didn't know Kimmie I'll say she too is in love with me…but whatever, I think I'm making progress, probably I'll treat the boys out tomorrow for doing a job well done._

_Hope I could keep this up…I suddenly wanted to sleep and not think of the future…I'm not brushing my teeth tonight no water is going to touch my lips and erased Kim's memory there…and I'll revel in this feeling of Kim's lips on mine! That's all for now evil diary!_

Shego then pressed enter and prepared for bed

KPKPKP

Last night was the greatest, my mom was waiting for me to come home and she was ecstatic when she saw me coming with the most beautiful bouquet she and I have ever seen in our entire romantic life

(Flashback)

"_How I envy you Kim, your dad hasn't given me such a bouquet yet…and to think this has all your favorite flowers!" Anne Possible said giddily_

"_Yeah…and…" Kim was speechless_

"_So what's the occasion? Is he asking you out for a date or proposing to you?"_

_Kim then looked at her mom, "Mom…I…I need to tell you something…"_

_Anne's ecstatic look faltered, "I hope your not pregnant Kimmie?"_

"_MOM!" Kim said indignantly "Of course not! I'm still a virgin for Pete's sake!"_

_Anne deflated, "Good, so what are you about to say?"_

_Kim took a deep breath and let it out, "This came from…Shego,"_

_Silence_

"_Shego? The one who helped you fight the aliens? Shego, Drew's evil sidekick?" Kim nodded her head, "How sweet! Is she dating you?"_

"_Mom!"_

(End Flashback)

My mom and I had a very long talk last night, I told her everything including Shego's recent gig with me…in detail

"GF, you're zoning out again!" Monique told me, it was Monday, first day of classes and yet what happened Saturday seemed so fresh in my memory. Yesterday Sunday, I wasn't on the park to jog so I didn't get the chance to see Shego…and I missed her already as if like I haven't seen her in a year or more when we only parted for a day and a few hours, "Kim!"

Instead of replying to Monique, I took my Kimmunicator and show her the picture of the bouquet Shego gave me

"That…that was so sweet!" she squealed, "Tell me the whole story!"

And that I did

Silence after my story telling

"You know what GF? I think you're _knight in shining armor_ doesn't have that goofy grin on his face, you're _prince charming_ doesn't melt into something green and gooey _thingy,_ you're _perfect date _is not even a he but a _she _with an enormous _ego_." Monique said while smiling as if she has just watched the most romantic film in her entire life

"I told my mom about Shego," I said which caused my friend to stop talking and silently look at me, "…and she thought Shego's gestures were sweet…"

"Your mom is waayyy too cool Kim." Monique said smiling

"And guess what? My mom told my dad and my dad said _as long as its not boys then Kimmie-cub can date her_, was that the normal reaction for parents?" I asked. I myself have been wondering how come they did not reacted the way normal parents would when they've learnt that their only daughter is/was dating another female…and an ex…or was Shego an ex-thief?

"GF," Monique looked at me solemnly, "Your parents are not normal, duh…" she made a quote-unquote gesture, "…brain surgeon and rocket scientist? Add the fact that they let their daughter run around the world saving it from dangerous people with their dangerous lasers and traps? Tell me Kim if that can be considered normal," Monique reasoned

Silence

"You know what Kim, if I were on your shoes I would have sung to the world because my parents understood and supported me for whatever I am, but it seems you're not happy about it."

I sighed, "I'm happy, elated actually but the problem now lies with Shego…because it means that there is no way to stop me from falling in love with her…" my eyes widened at that sudden revelation

"You…you're in love? Whoa!" Monique eyed me with a grin, "One day we were just talking about attraction and now we are talking about falling in love?" she asked in bewilderment, I dropped my head on the table causing for a loud 'thud' to be heard, "That should've hurt GF," she said and then she patted my back. I'm glad that there weren't much student in this _history_ class and we were seating at a corner at the back of the room

"I think I have been attracted to Shego for long Mo, and her sudden niceties towards me and probably the long absence just made me realized what she really was for me, I don't know…" I said trying to pieced up everything

"So what's the problem? You're in love and she's sweet…"

I cut Monique's impending tirade, "Because I'm not even sure if Shego is in love with me or she's just being nice, I'm not even sure if she's just doing this to put me off my game and sooner or later I'll find out that it was another brilliant scheme by her and her employer Drakken! I don't think I could take another of that Diablo and Eric incident Mo…"

Silence

"If you're sure about your feelings for her then why don't you just tell her?" Monique said trying hard to uplift me

"And if she says _sorry pumpkin, but I'm not into girls_ then what will I do?" I asked Monique after I straightened myself up and looked at her

"Hello! I don't think she's not into girls Kim, not after what she's been doing? She maybe nice to you and not in love as you've said but there's no way that she's not into girls!" Monique said, "I'm straight and I can still smell her GF!"

I looked at Monique

"You only have one chance GF, so whether she feels the same way about you or not at least you'll know."

_Should I tell her?_

KPKPKP

I'm facing my computer, the screen is glaring at me at the moment, the word _password_ keeps on blinking and my fingers were on the key board…but my brain is debating whether I should typed it or not

_AHHHHH_ my head screamed inside me, _what the hell am I thinking about? I'm making big progress with Kimmie…there's no way that I'm stopping…I need to see what she wants next and I need to do it to look perfect in her eyes…_

Perfect

I…look perfect…

But it's not me…what she was seeing right now, it wasn't me, it was Kimmie's ideal date, boyfriend…whatever and no matter how perfect I become with the help of her diary and let us say that she fell in love with me…then she fell in love with her description in that diary…not with me

_What the hell am I thinking? What matters most is that I get to bed Kim, I get to be the first one to feel her naked underneath me and I'll take her no matter what_

Then what? You get her body, she'll learn about it and then? She'll hate me and will not want to see me ever again. Do I want that?

_The hell with consequences! You're still her first and that's a prize itself!_

Prize?

Do I look at Kimmie as a prize? If I wanted that…I could have just abducted her and raped her and that will still be the same

_Well I won't go to jail if she consented_

I looked at the glaring screen once again and snickered _look what you've done to me princess…_

I slump my shoulders as I pressed cancel, press start and turned off my computer

"The things you do to me princess, the things you do to me…"

KPKPKP

(What?) Jim and Tim asked loudly for Shego

"You heard me clear Tweebs, I'm letting you two off the hook…"

(But what about your dream to bed my sister?) Tim asked

"Oi Tim is it?" Shego asked and Tim answered with a low "yeah" before the green skinned female proceeds, "It's a dream, but I'm not going to live it, this is unfair…to her, to me…"

(How will it be unfair to you?) Jim asked this one

"She won't be falling in love with me; she'll be falling in love with the very description in her diary."

Silence

(Are you sure? It would have been cool to have you as Kim's girlfriend.) Tim said

(Yeah, we haven't seen Kim this happy not even when she was with Josh or Ron, not to mention that synthodrone you and your boss made.) Jim added

"I'm sure."

(Okay, if you say so boss!) The twins said before they quietly signed off

KPKPKP

It wasn't everyday that I get to see my twin brothers quiet, no building rockets, no tinkling on things, no tricks or jokes, my brother were just silently sitting at our couch and silently watching a movie. If my parents were here, they would have been rattled by these unsettling facts, so I decided to join them at our living room.

"What's the matter tweebs?" I asked then my eyes focused on what they were watching on TV. My eyes widened as it wasn't their regular show that was now on, instead it was a video feed of me and Shego fighting, "Where did you get that?!" I screamed _there's only one source for this…WADE! _"Where did you get that?"

My brothers looked at me sullenly, something I wasn't expecting. Usually, when I used this kind of tone on them, my brothers will be at their feet explaining themselves and trying to elude me, but tonight they were just looking, their eyes sad

"We hacked it from Shego's diary." Tim answered

_Shego's diary?_

"We knew about her and about you…" Jim added then my brothers turned their head to watch the fight scene again, "We really never thought that we'll miss her."

_Miss her? _"Miss who?"

"KIM!" My brothers suddenly stood from the couch and jumped on me and then they started hugging me, the two were saying something together and I can't understand them

"WAIT!" I screamed and the tweebs stopped, "You two explain to me what this is all about…one by one!"

KPKPKP

"Shego! Good to finally see you here…" He was busy with his experiments of who knows what when I entered his laboratory and placed an enveloped on top of his working desk. He took off the mask on his face, raised his face and looked at me, "It's not my birthday Shego, why are you giving me a birthday card?" he asked and I growled at him

"That's not a birthday card Dr. D!" I shout at him

"Oh…" he then looked at the envelope, "Christmas isn't coming yet…"

"And it's not a Christmas card…can you just take it and open my damn letter!" I told him my face wearing a frown _I can't believe I'm doing this…God Kimmie…all of these, only for you!_

"Can you spare me the excitement and just tell me what's inside? My hands are full Shego…"

I sighed deeply and looked at him seriously, "That's my two weeks notice which started 2 weeks ago." I said

I watched my employer frown as he ponders about my words, "Shego…you're not being clear! Two weeks notice for what?" he asked irritated

_God! For a genius…you sure weren't the brightest! _"Okay Dr. D I'll spell it out for you, I QUIT!" I yelled "I Q-U-I-T, I QUIT!"

I watched Drakken thought of it and I smiled when it finally sank inside his dense and thick skull, he faced me and suddenly knelt before me, "NO! Shego! Please don't leave me, I'll give you a raise! I'll give you more vacation time just please! Don't leave me Shego!!" he wailed like a child being abandoned by her mother

"Uh-uh Dr. D, I had it with you…plus I need to move on with my life…I…"

"I'll quit villainy just don't stop being my sidekick!!" Dr. D added

"Sorry Dr. D…" his last offer perked my ears, "You…you'll give up on villainy?" I watched him nod his head, "You'll do legal?" I asked with hope in my voice, _I get a raise, more vacation days and Dr. D's going legit…am I dreaming because if I am…then please don't let it be a nightmare!_ "You swear by your momma's name?" I asked knowing that he wouldn't make false promises in her mother's name

"I promise Shego! As a matter of fact, I'm starting my invention!" He said happily as he stood and started gloating, "Jack Hench…"

I frowned, "Wait a minute! Jack Hench is bad news!"

"Oh, not this time, he wants me to make a machine that could increase the production of milk of his cattles, that's what I'm busy about now, and I thought about your suggestion about the coco moo patent and…Jack Hench and I will try to venture on that business…"

And my employer kept ranting about his newest invention as if he was to take over the world…Aren't I the lucky one? Perhaps this needs a celebration with pumpkin!

KPKPKP

"_Say it again Kim?"_

"God Monique I've been played at!" I wailed on the phone over Monique, "The Tweebs told me that they hacked my diary and gave Shego my password and even helped Shego to scheme on me!"

Silence

"And not just that, Shego read my list of ideal date and used it on me! Monique! I'm falling in love with my Diary and Shego must be laughing at me right now for being stupid!" I cried harder at the thought of Shego making fun of my emotions to the extent of using it when we faced each other again to fight! _God…I fell hard this time!_

"_Wait GF!"_ Monique interrupted me

"Monique!" I wailed once again

"_You're brother squealed on you, betrayed you and like literally feed you to your enemy…why the heck are they telling you all these now?"_

Silence

_Why are they? I didn't…I didn't hear their words…what they've said before they blurted all out to me…_

"_Look GF, If I were your brother and I made that huge ruckus, I am not going to tell you about it especially if the deed is not yet finish."_

Monique has a point, but this is Shego, "She must have brain washed them and the tweebs were…"

"_Too intelligent to be brainwashed, brainwashing is only possible to people who has low IQ's Kim. Another argument please," _Monique said

"Wait a minute…" I said sniffing, "Why do I sense that you're taking Shego's side?"

"_Because you're not thinking about this things through, you're going along with your hurt feelings!"_

"Because Shego hurt my feelings Monique! She made me believe that she's who and what I need! She made me feel gaga over her! She made me fall for her! And all of these were just a lie Mo! A lie!" I screamed over the phone

Silence

"_I know I'm not on your shoes Kim, but you should talk to her and tell her about it…"_

"What's to talk about?" I said dejectedly

"_Lots Kim, I've never seen you so happy in the times we've been together compared to the last week you were with Shego. Your eyes never sparkled that bright when I mentioned Josh, Eric or Ron compared to when I say Shego's name…maybe she lied, maybe she used the diary…but if I just wanted to make fun of you, I won't go to that length unless there's something else…something deeper…"_

Silence

"She should have just come to me as she is…no mask, no pretensions, no deceptions, just her Monique…"

Silence between us again

"_Think about this Kim…will you accept her as she is?"_

_Will I?_

KPKPKP

"Good evening Mrs. Dr. Possible…" I greeted as the older red head opened the door to their house. I was so nervous doing this, coming to Kim's house, facing her parents with these bouquets in my arms, showing them the vulnerability in Shego

"Why…good evening, Shego," Kim's mother returned my greetings and I handed her one of the bouquets,

"For you, sorry I have no chocolates with me to go along with, this is some kind of a…" I smiled nervously and had my hand scratch my head once it was liberated from the flower, "…spontaneous thing," I said

Mrs. Possible smiled at me and stepped aside to let me in and just as I've come in, two identical boys came bounding from the stairs and slammed their bodies to me

"Boys!" Mr. Dr. Possible shouts at the twins, he was following the two excited boys

"We missed you…" Tim said

"Yeah, we heard Dr. Drakken go legit!" Jim added and I nodded at the news

Mr. and Mrs. Possible were looking at their sons, "I didn't know that you're close with my boys," Mr. Possible said smiling at me and then he reached out to shake my free hand, "James Possible, Kimmie-cub's father." He introduced himself

I reached for his hand and smiled back, "Shego…"

"Oh, we know who you are, please sit!" He said then he led me to their living room as Kim's mom closed their door

"Oh dear, I think Shego here is looking for Kim," Mrs. Possible said and then looked at me, "She's been in her room the whole day, we have no idea why but she wouldn't come out, she missed dinner as well, we were asking her to come with us at the concert but she declined,"

Mrs. Possible's account of Kim's action for the whole day was accompanied by guilty looks from Jim and Tim and from the way they looked at me, I already got the idea that the two slipped and told them about our heist. I nodded my head not in agreement with Mrs. Possible or telling her that I understood but nodded for the twins to know that I got their message.

The twins smiled at me before the two suddenly stepped closer to me and hugged me, "Please don't make Kim kill us," Jim whispered

"We promise to do anything you want for free if you get us out of this alive," Tim added

And that was the reason for their sudden hugs

"Actually I was thinking of calling Monique so she could keep Kim company 'till we arrive but since Shego is here…" Mrs. Possible said

"Wait…you're leaving Kim alone with me? As in me Shego…"

"Aren't you a reformed woman now? You helped Kimmie-cub stopped those aliens before right?" Mr. Possible asked and all I can do was nod my head in affirmation, "So what's the big deal? I'd rather leave my Kimmie to an ex-villain than any boys in town!" he said smiling

_Oh…that's why_

"And it's so sweet of you to bring me flower!" Mrs. Possible added

Silence

"We'll leave now and you can just get Kim upstairs, and don't forget to lock the front doors so that you two will be safe." Mr. Possible said before he led his family out of their house and I on the other hand went up to face Kim…nervously

KPKPKP

The two Dr. Possibles frowned when they heard loud banging noises outside just before they boarded their car. It sounds like some breakable figurines have been tossed at someone or something angrily

"Are you sure we did the right thing to leave Shego with Kim right now?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked her husband

"Of course, there's no way they can patch whatever rip it is between them if we won't let them sort it out themselves," He replied then the two older Possibles looked at their guilty looking sons, "And for the two of you…"

"We were kidnapped and there's no way for us to get out of it!" Tim said

"And Shego did make Kim Happy!" Jim added

"You two might have a good reasons but still, there's punishment for selling out your sister!" Mrs. Dr. Possible said

The tweeb's brows and eyelids twitched at the evil smile their parents were giving them, "What…punishment?"

"Oh…you'll just spend your night and your whole week with your Aunt Gertrude." James Possible said before he activated the child lock of their car and the two boys started screaming…HELP

KPKPKP

Having a superb Martial Art skills were really useful on many occasions and tonight's just one of them. I kept on dodging all things Kim was able to get a hold and threw at me causing it to slam at her wall and door, the debris from it flying everywhere near me, some hits my face and neck causing some bleeding…but this was nothing compared to how hurt Kim was

I could see and feel her and my heart is breaking for doing this to that one woman I adored, I cherished, I respected and loved the most

"Get out of my room! I hate you Shego!" she screamed as she found another breakable figurine and threw it at me

"I'm not getting out here without explaining!" I screamed back and dodge the flying figurine

"I don't want you're explanation!"

"Yes you do!" I screamed

She stopped throwing things and I sighed in relief, "Why would I want an explanation from a liar like you?" She asked. Her eyes swollen, congested and teary, her face red from anger, she was panting from the exertion of grabbing and throwing things at me, she was tired of the emotional roller coaster she was in…and I am here standing watching her, wanting to step closer and hold her in my arms…but will she let me? "You lied to me Shego, you made me believe that what you did were real…"

"They were Kimmie…"

"You're even lying right now!" She screamed at me again, "You were doing what was in my diary and that wasn't real!"

Silence

"And you made me fall for you…you made me think that you're the only person who understood me…"

"But I do pumpkin! I do understand you…"

"You do? Then why do you have to lie Shego if you do understand me? Why did you pretend to be what the diary says if you do?"

What can I answer her? I have no idea why I did it myself…except that the idea was tempting…and I needed her badly…maybe I should just tell Kim everything…tell her about my real feelings…the one I've been hiding for long, "Be…because I need you…"

My head was bowed down and my eyes were locked on the floor where I'm standing, I can't see what Princess is doing now…if she decides to hit me, there's no way for me to dodge…but it's okay…I really deserved it, "What?" she asked but I guess I didn't hear her

So I went on, "I'm already out of ideas how to be near you, I wanted you for so long…I've been in love with you for so long but I know that I'm not what you wanted…I know you're straight and all…" I stopped and waited for any words from her but there was none so I continued, "I know you like guys, and you like good guys like Ron…you even fell in love with the goody synthodrone Drakken built…So what was my chance of having you?" I slump my shoulders as the burden kept on becoming heavier on my shoulders, "I'm a girl, a villain, evil with a capital E and to top it all? A freak of nature who can spew fire at will…I know I don't have much chance…and the opportunity came and…

"You're not a freak." I heard

"And I'm not a freak…." I frowned and then I raised my head to see Kim looking at me with a frown, "Kim…sorry…I…"

I watched her stepped closer to me, "You know I enjoyed every day of the last one week?" She asked me and I can't even answer her, I stepped back as she stepped closer to me afraid that she might just hit me on my face…and though there's no electrical tower here, going through her wall was not something I'll regard as a lucky break, "You know you made me feel things I've never felt before…" she stepped closer again and I once again stepped back, "But all those things you did were all a set up…" she stepped closer again and I felt the wall when I stepped back and away from her

"I…I'm sorry Kim, I know that all the things I did were not real, they weren't me…but the feelings behind every action was all me. Maybe I used your diary…Maybe I needed a boost or didn't played fair, but everything I've said back then…they weren't rehearsed, they all came here…" I said then pointed at my chest, "The actions I made, the gestures were all me…"

I could feel a tear run down my face

"The perfume, the flower, the cuddle buddies, the ride…they were all patterned to your diary…maybe not the motor ride as you didn't specifically wrote it, but the idea and all that I've said, the intentions and the emotions behind all of it were true." I said then I sighed deeper, "I'm sorry…I…" I looked at the door that was a bit ajar, "I know I really am not worthy of you…I…I'll leave you alone and I won't bother you anymore…and you don't have to worry about Drakken too." I said as I wiped my tears with my arms, I was about to turn and walk out of the door when I felt a hand stopped my advance

"And you expect me to let you go after saying all those things?" Kim said so I turned my head to look at her

"Kim…"

"You think I'll let you walked out of my life after making me this gaga all over you? After making me want you…need you?" she asked again

"But…"

"Didn't you hear anything I've said? I fell in love with you…and you think that I'll just let you steal my heart away from me?" She finally said stepping closer, she pulled me to her and her lips caught mine

KPKPKP

Shego is in love with me… she wants me and needs me just like I want and need her. She cried for me…she cried…and I could taste her tears, I pulled away form her and looked at her teary eyes…well my vision was bleary as I was crying too…I raised my hand and wiped her tears with my thumbs, "I love you Shego…"

She didn't reply instead she pulled me closer to her and embraced me, her face buried at the crook of my neck and I heard her sobbed. I raised my arms and massage her back as I let her pour herself out

"I longed to hear those words from you Kimmie…I really do…"

Silence

"You owe me another bouquet Shego…you ruined mine…" I said to lighten the mood, and then I pushed her away from me a bit so that I can look at her tear stained face, "Crying doesn't do you justice!" I teased and she smiled at me…

And it was funny that at this moment, she became the shy woman and I was the one teasing her. I leaned again and caught her lips in mine.

We were deep in our kiss as I pulled her away from the wall and near my bed, I move so that Shego's back was now at my bed and then I pushed her lightly towards my bed and I hovered above her

"Kimmie…" she said as she looked me in the eye, green met green

"Will you be mine Shego?" And her nodding head was the only answer and I dove down once again. My hands started roaming on her body, "I want you Shego, I need you..."

She raised her hands towards me and slid my top off me revealing my bra clad chest. She was now looking at me, inspecting me, "You're much beautiful in person than in my dreams pumpkin," she said hoarsely as she propped herself on her elbow and her lips caught my exposed neck, "I'm yours Kimmie…all yours…" she said

I smiled then I pushed her on her back once again and I started stripping her clothes off her. I was dumbstruck as her naked body was presented to me. Everything I imagined about Shego was just that…perfect…alluring…beautiful. And as I lavished with her beauty, I started removing the remaining articles of clothing on me, and after removing the last, I straddled her thighs, "You're so beautiful Shego…" I whispered before I leaned down to capture her lips.

Moans of pleasure resonated inside my room, thankful that there was no one but us; I felt her hands clasped my buttocks and it started massaging it causing me to gasp at the delightful sensation. I freed her lips and my tongue ran down her supple neck, tasting her there until it goes lower and found one hardened greenish nipple. I heard her call my name, her voice trembling…and I caught that nipple in my mouth as one of my hands traveled to the lonely one and started making hard pressure on it. The action brought Shego's hands to clenched my butt with her hands and her body arch towards me, presenting me more of her…my mouth made pressurized, hard movements and I made a popping sound as I released the nipple and paid homage to her other one

"Kimmie…please…Kimmie…" Shego begged; I have an idea what she wants…how about her? Does she have any idea what she wants?

I pulled away from her chest and looked at her sweaty and tear stained face, "Are you sure?" I asked and Shego nodded her head

I smiled at her and kissed her lips as I let my hand travel down to her wet center, I motioned my hand so that she parted her legs and I placed my hand over her waiting, aching center….and slowly I slid inside her, I felt her gasp at the intrusion and her walls contracted around my fingers, my thumb wanders around and found that nub that made Shego's hips thrust towards my invading fingers. I let her relax and made her feel comfortable before I started thrusting my fingers in and out of her wet center, my thumb unrelenting and playing with her bundle of nerves, and soon my fingers and her hips thrusts in rhythm, harder, faster until she cried from orgasm…after orgasm…after orgasm

We were so spent when I released my hands from her

I was lying over her and her arms were around me, she pulled the cover over us as we decided to rest for a while

I was about to be taken into dreamland when suddenly I felt hands on my breast, kneading, massaging, playing with my now erect nipples, "Shego?"

"It's my turn…you're not going to sleep on me are you?" She asked, I looked at her and smiled when I saw her grinning at me, that mischievous eyes looking at me as she kept her actions

"How about a bet?" I asked

"Okay…what's the bet about and the prize?"

I smiled at my ex-thief, "I made you come three times…if you could top that then you win…"

"And my prize?"

Silence

"You can do anything you want next time?" I said smiling

"You're on!"

2 hours later…Shego grinned at me

"It's unfair…you have that plasma surge with you!" I said indignantly after every pant

"That's 5 princess, 5 orgasms if you could count that high!"

"OI!"

end-

"So what's on your second list on your date's do's and don'ts?"

"Didn't you read it?"

"Nope, I stopped with three…thought it wasn't fair to both of us,"

"Well _kiss _I want a man…I mean a woman _kiss _who can be bad all she wants, _kiss _who can be rude at times _kiss _and yet good at heart, you know someone who do good deeds to other despite their rough exterior _kiss_."

"Aren't you describing me?"

"Of course not!"

Silence

"Does supporting a little league team get a point?"

"_kisssssss,_ is that good enough?"

"And what's number one?"

"Honesty…"

Silence

"I love you Kim."

"I love you Shego."

end again-

"Let me see…"

"No James, we need to rest now…you don't want to go in I promise…"

"But…"

"I'm going to have that black hole talk with Shego tomorrow when they get up."

"Isn't that my line?"

"Yes…but we're not dealing with boys anymore."

"You're one scary mother aren't you?"

"Just learned from the best!"


End file.
